Encuentra
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Nunca imaginó que terminaría en sus manos y su vida mejoraría, eso es lo bello de la vida no sabes que depara solo tienes que vivirla.


ENCUENTRA

Harry Potter/Ethan Nott

Sobre saltado, volvió a despertar frustrado se levantó dirigiéndose al baño mojando su cara para despejar su aprensión, de niño había tenido ese mismo sueño repetidas ocasiones le contó a su padre y abuelo por los nombres que dio su abuelo intrigado buscó después de mucho investigar encontró que los nombres pertenecieron a sus ancestros antes de que iniciara la noble casa Nott, su abuelo había concluido que él era la reencarnación, de ese hombre que un día había perdido a su amor y podría encontrarlo por la promesa hecha antes de morir.

Eso fue hace tantos años que casi se había olvidado de eso, ahora hace un mes ese sueño regresó mirando el espejo vio al hombre que ahora era cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul celeste, facciones muy varoniles su físico envidiable, alto, espalda ancha, torso firme él y Lucius Malfoy siempre competían por ver quien se veía mejor esa fue una rivalidad entre ellos desdé niños uno rubio y el otro castaño oscuro.

Sonrió, Ethan Nott uno de los magos más deseados del mundo mágico sabía que su pareja aparecería pero esta vez no lo dejaría que muriera, como en esa vida pasada que ve en sus sueños.

Hoy por fin regresaba a casa el tren llegaba a la estación de verdad necesitaba unas vacaciones este año había sido de verdad estresante su amigo y amor secreto, Draco no había parado de quejarse de que Potter hubiera salido seleccionado en el torneo y que lo hubiera ganado pero sobre todo este último mes después de la última prueba cuando las luces rojas se encendieron llegaron al área donde se encuentra la copa tanto Krum como Diggory dijeron que la copa era un translador y que Harry desapareció al tocarla.

Theodore Nott "Ama" mucho al rubio pero también lo desesperaba a veces creía que Draco está enamorado del gry, eso lo desanima pero no se atreve a decirle nada por miedo a ser rechazado así que suspirando derrotado por no ser capaz de decirle nada desaparece de la estación al despedirse de sus amigos.

Aparece a las afueras de una enorme mansión o castillo medieval con hermosos jardines, con muchos animales mágicos caminan por el empedrado cada que regresa le gusta caminar a su hogar, pero con su padre cuando lo recoge no puede ya que llegan por chimenea así que le pidió que no fuera por él.

Había llegado sin problemas los elfos tomaron su equipaje, se bañó, se puso su ropa cómoda, bajo a buscar a su padre pero en la sala se congeló por todos los infiernos que hacia el aquí, su quijada cayó al suelo cuándo su padre lo besó.

-¿POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS? ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?-su padre se separó de la persona que besaba pero no lo soltó.

-Hola hijo, haz crecido un poco ¿qué tal estuvo tu año?-el sly todavía seguía en shock, que rayos le pasa a su padre, se sacudió la cabeza para que la cordura regresara.

-¿CÓMO ME FUE? ¿QUÉ CÓMO ME FUE? ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACE POTTER AQUÍ? ¿POR QUÉ LO ESTAS BESANDO? ¿NO SABES QUE TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO MAGICO LO ESTA BUSCANDO?-gritó.

-Por fin alguien cuerdo en esta familia, Nott le podrías hacer entender a tu padre que no soy su amor del pasado, y que me deje ir-no término de decir nada ya que el sly cayó desmayado.

-Harry, cielo lo rompiste-dijo divertido el Nott mayor su hijo nunca había reaccionado así, pero no sería raro viéndolo besar al niño que vivió no lo culpaba tampoco como si pensara de dejar de besarlo, si como no eso nunca.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Theo llego a su casa parece que no pero ya se acostumbró al gry, Harry no es nada de lo que se esperaría de él, era sarcástico, malicioso, muy inteligente, poderoso, demasiado astuto él siempre estuvo seguro que en su casa slytherin no tenían rival pero se equivocó si Potter se decidía los hubiera barrido como si nada lo comprobó con el duelo que tuvo con su padre, a pesar de que era más experimentado y más entrenado fue un duelo increíble Potter pudo defenderse con gran habilidad había muchos hechizos que lanzo el gry que Theo no conocía, la mayoría oscuros pero la cereza del pastel fue los últimos dos en parsel muy poderosos y oscuros.

La amistad entre ellos había florecido su padre se veía muy contento nunca lo había visto tan afectivo con nadie, pero si Harry generaba ese cambio en su padre a él no le molestaba su relación padre e hijo había mejorado muchísimo, nunca pensó decirlo pero agradecía a Merlín tener al ojiverde en su familia.

El quinto año empezó y Draco Malfoy un chico muy agudo notó varias cosas que estaban cambiando la primera que intrigaba al mundo mágico Harry Potter desapareció, el día de la última prueba del torneo derroto a Voldemort definitiva mente, pero no ha aparecido nadie sabe cómo lo hizo ahora sin el cara de serpiente ellos son libres por fin, segundo punto era Theo siempre ha sido reservado pero después de regresar de vacaciones recibe cada semana cartas con paquetes de dulces, pasteles o galletas que son deliciosas, pero lo que más le molesta son las cartas que vienen con ellas desde que Blaise bromeó que era un admirador el rubio solo quiere saber quién se atreve a mandarle regalos a su Theo, porque es suyo aunque todavía no se lo diga cada que ve la estúpida lechuza negra se le retuerce el estómago más cuando ve la sonrisa del moreno como quisiera matar al estúpido pajarraco, una vez quiso maldecirla pero el pajarraco ese, lo vio como retándolo a hacerlo no sabía por qué pero le recodaba acierta lechuza blanca aunque no podía ser la misma, pues la lechuza nevada de Harry desapareció dos días después de que no apareció el ojiverde.

Blaise nunca se había divertido tanto por un lado Draco por fin se había dado cuenta que le gusta Theo, que hasta el año pasado sufría porque este no le hacía caso ahora el moreno se escribía no sabía quién era pero eso había disparado los celos del rubio, todos en slytherin cuando llegaba la famosa lechuza negra temblaban pues su furia la desquitaba con alguno de ellos pues Nott ni enterado.

Por otro lado desde que Potter desapareció su querido pelirrojo esta devastado pues no pudo disculparse con el moreno se ha vuelto tan callado, se alejó de Granger que la verdad se volvió una molestia regañándolo, hasta que el pelirrojo le dijo que no le hablara que la aguantaba por Harry que no fuera cínica ya que ella también lo abandono el año pasado, desde ese día lo que quedaba del trio dorado se desintegró el como buena serpiente aprovechó la oportunidad de envolver a su deliciosa presa por eso ahora es su novio y pronto lo piensa convertir en su esposo.

Ethan Nott es un slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra cómo buen serpiente sabe cuándo actuar a él como su familia debieron fingir que seguían los ideales del Lord, no es que ellos la compartan pero no podían darse el lujo de ser eliminados y permitir que el nombre Nott desapareciera del mundo mágico, ellos como muchos sangre puras tienen la mala fortuna de solo tener un hijo en cada generación, ya que por desgracias muchas familias han perdido la fuerza mágica.

Cuando el Lord regreso sabían que las cosas se complicarían solo habían pasado unos días de que Barty se había reunido con el Lord fue a visitarlo ya el joven creía que eran los Nott leales al cara de serpiente sabía todo lo que harían, así que visito el lugar donde en su plan de acción ubico varias salidas por cualquier cosa que pasara como buena serpiente él no se arriesgaría a ser atrapado por los aurores ser encarcelado y arruinar el buen nombre de su familia.

Y no se equivoco al ser invocado para ver el renacimiento del señor oscuro, no pudo dejar de sentirse insultado al ser testigo del estado tan lamentable del hombre que juraba ser uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo mágico, lo peor de todo ser vencido por un chico de catorce próximo a cumplir quince claro que no podía dejar de notar lo poderoso que es, mantener un duelo con Voldemort poco del circulo interno podía.

La magia bruta del joven mando a todos al suelo con la gran explosión al atacar al supuesto mago más poderoso, cuando el cuerpo del joven cayó casi a sus pies se sorprendió ya que no lo había visto bien pues se mantuvo lejos de todos cerca de su ruta de escape, se inclinó para verlo mejor se congelo cuando le vio el relicario de plata en su cuello es el mismo que aparecía en sus sueños, al verlo abrir los ojos eran los mismos que lo veían en sus sueños sin pensarlo más le lanzo un "desmaius" lo tomo en brazos y con toda la calma camino al lugar donde desapareció.

Si Ethan Nott hubiera tardado unos segundos más no hubiera podido llevarse al joven pues con la explosión mágica, todos los cuerpos de mortifagos como el Lord aparecieron el laberinto pues la copa reacción a la magia devolviéndolos a casi todos, pues dos ya no se encontraban en ese lugar.

En Nott major la siguiente semana fue muy apacible la vida se podría decir que era normal, nada más lejos de la realidad pues un nervioso cabeza de la noble y ancestral casa se debatía si debía o no despertar a su bella adquisición, sabía que todo el mundo mágico estaba frenético buscándolo todos querían a su salvador de vuelta cosa que él no permitiría que lo tuvieron, no lo cuidaron ahora era su turno de hecho se había hecho cargo de los familiares muggles del joven nadie los encontraría nunca ya que los convirtió en jarrones que regalo a varias calles de ahí nunca volvería a estar juntos.

Juntado su coraje le lanzo un "enérvate" a su belleza este despertó un poco desorientado recordaba el torneo, el translador los gritos de Cedric y Viktor después cola gusano ese maldito traidor, después Voldemort su resurrección su duelo una explosión y luego nada. Frunció un poco el ceño.

-Veo que recordaste lo que pasó-dijo una voz a su lado izquierdo.

Harry vio al hombre pero no lo reconoció, además el hombre no es de los que pudieras olvidar pues es un hombre muy apuesto tanto como Lucius Malfoy, no es que no sea un idiota el hombre pero sabe reconocer cuando debe hacerlo.

-No quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Quién es usted?-el hombre solo le sonrió.

-Soy Ethan Nott, tu futuro esposo-dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué?-grito.

-Es fácil tu eres la reencarnación de mi amor-.

-Creo que Voldemort daño su cerebro con demasiados crucios-dijo sin más el hombre se rio.

-Eres su reencarnación y puedo probarlo, este medallón lo tienes desde siempre y no sabes cómo lo tienes o porque lo tienes ya que no es de ninguno de tus padres o me equivoco-

-No-haciendo un gruñido pues el hombre tenía razón.

-Mi antiguo yo te lo dio como promesa de amor y los se volverían a encontrar y henos aquí-

-Insisto se equivoca-murmuro.

-No lo hago-dándole un beso, pero un beso que le erizo la piel.

Harry salió de la habitación caminaba por los largos pasillos no podía negar era un lugar hermoso bien cuidado, muchos cuadros de paisajes, otros que intuía que eran de los antiguos Nott ya que sus características eran muy similares al loco que lo tenía secuestrado pues insistía que era su antiguo amor, que pronto lo recordaría en serio estos locos sangre pura.

Uno de los antiguos Nott le hablo.

-Podemos saber quién eres, un nuevo amante no crees que eres muy joven para venderte-le dijo en burla, está bien que solo traía una pijama que el idiota le dio según para que no escapara no le dio zapatos o pantuflas, pero el piso de la mansión estaba tibio.

-¡Disculpa!-gruño

-Debes necesitar mucho el dinero, para venderte-

-En primera-hablo en un siseo mientras los cuadros empezaban a verlo con atención ya que el chico empezó a dejar salir su poder sus ojos brillaban con intensidad-No estoy por mi gusto, segunda no necesito su dinero-

-¡Oh! en serio usas el de tus otros amantes-

-Yo no tengo otros amantes, yo soy un Potter y no necesito de nadie entiendes-dijo en un siseo las cosas del pasillo empezaron a temblar los cuadros lo veían con los ojos abiertos su poder era impresionante.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo arderán los cuadros antes de quedar en cenizas-dijo con un brillo mortal.

-¡Harry!-llego Nott al sentir el despliegue de magia toda la mansión temblaba-¿Qué haces?-

-Solo preguntándome, cuanto tardara un cuadro en arder antes de desaparecer-el trago sabía que no bromeaba.

-¿Porque no vas a la cocina? ¡Hay un pastel de chocolate para ti!-estrecho los ojos.

-Bueno regreso después-se fue dejando al hombre suspirar.

-Tío Archivald a menos que quieras ser cenizas no lo molestes-

-Por favor sobrino es solo un niño-dijo quitándole importancia.

-Si tienes razón un niño solo que este venció a Voldemort desde que tenía un año de edad, luego definitivamente hace menos de una semana. Hasta hace poco no sentiste como tembló la mansión-dijo.

-Él es Harry Potter-pregunto otro cuadro-asintió.

-¿Y que hace aquí?-

-Bueno él es la reencarnación de mi amor-confeso-Y no está por gusto así que por última vez a menos que quieras ser cenizas no lo molestes-dijo antes de irse.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Ethan más se convencía que era un depravado no podía creer lo habían hecho hace unas horas su cara todavía seguía roja esa serpiente, mascullaba.

-¿Harry?-volteo a verlo molesto el sly sonrió se acercó con toda la calma hasta el joven.

– ¿Sigues molesto?-.

-¿Tú que crees?—le gruño con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Digo que solo te engañas, te encanto y solo por eso te lo demostrare-aparecieron en el dormitorio el ojiverde abrió los ojos enormes cuando vio varios espejos, rodeando la cama trato de huir pero el sexy hombre no lo dejo.

-¡Harry!-el chico no le contesto llevaba dos días sin hablarle, ni dirigirle una mirada si se cruzaban él, lo esquivaba su abuelo se reía de lo que le hacia el joven a su nieto, según un hombre maduro que actuaba como un idiota cada que el ojiverde está cerca.

Ethan no sabía que hacer, llevaba una semana y Harry ni lo miraba ya lo estaba desquiciando no dormían en la misma habitación.

No era malo bueno eso pensó al hacerlo con Harry frente a los espejos pero, recordando con calma el chico lloro mientras lo hacían no le tomo importancia pero ahora se da cuenta que talvez se sintió humillado.

Lo ha buscado por toda la mansión por fin lo encontró en el jardín.

-¿Harry?-no contesto se iba a ir pero lo detuvo.

-Suéltame, no me toques-grito.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No tenemos, déjame ir ya te divertiste, te burlaste suficiente de mí o quieres humillarme más—podía ver el dolor, la rabia y la humillación en los ojos.

Se odio por haberlo hecho sentir así.

-Harry nunca fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal o humillarte yo solo-

-Solo que, querías burlarte, eso era hacerme sentir mal te odio-lo soltó impactado eso fue un golpe duro.

Mientras Harry corrió a la segunda habitación en la que ha estado.

Entro a la habitación del menor necesitaba aclarar esto con el ojiverde, lo conocía bien para saber lo terco que es aunque lo negara adoraba cada una de las facetas del chico.

-Tenemos que hablar y no me voy a ir hasta que aclaremos todo este mal entendido-el ojiverde ni siquiera lo miro, él quería golpearse pero trato de mantener la calma.

-Mi intensión nunca fue hacerte sentir mal-vio como apretó las manos-Lo hice contigo frente a los espejos por quería admirar cada uno de tus gestos además de tu bello cuerpo-dijo.

-¿Puedo irme a mi casa?-dijo sin mirarlo, y la voz sin emoción.

-¡Esta es tú casa!-le dijo con calma.

-Sal, no quiero hablar contigo-muy a su pesar salió sabía que era lo mejor, pero no vio las lágrimas que salían de esos ojos verdes.

Los siguientes días fueron los más duros, el chico no le abrió y se preocupó pues los elfos le decían que no estaba comiendo.

En el estudio solo podía gruñir de coraje.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Qué hago?, no sé qué hacer se está dejando morir no puedo permitirlo-su abuelo lo veía desde el cuadro.

-Bueno si es tu culpa su estado-

-¡Abuelo!-

-Abuelo nada, nunca debiste hacerlo así el chico lloraba que esperabas en lugar de preguntarle lo humillaste él solo tiene catorce años no lo ves, en lugar de preguntar qué pasaba, no seguiste hiciste lo mismo que su familia-palideció al oírlo.

-Esa…nunca fue mi intención-

-Fuera o no está hecho, como crees que sintió verse en el espejo tu eres un hombre robusto en cambio el solo es un adolecente que está creciendo, ha de haber creído que te burlabas de su físico, él no te interesa solo quieres cumplir tus deseos no los de él-

-¡Eso no es cierto! lo amo, él es mío-le grito al cuadro

-¡Oh estas seguro! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto lleva en la mansión? tres semanas dime acasos sabes cuáles son sus gustos, sus sueños, ¿qué quiere para el futuro?, ¿qué es lo que desea? ¿No?, no lo sabes-se llevó las manos a la cara era cierto lo dicho por su abuelo él no se había preocupado por preguntarle que quería solo había hecho lo que él quería, la había fastidiado.

Caminaba por el largo pasillo pensando todavía lo que discutió con su abuelo, tenía que ganarse de la forma que fuera su perdón, se detuvo frente a la puerta la cual abrió, pues la mansión le respondió su corazón se encogió se veía tan desvalido contra la ventana todavía podía ver rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Simplemente se acercó lo cargo trato de soltarse pero como no pudo ya no se movió, llegaron al jardín donde lo sentó en el desayunador la mesa tenía toda la comida que los elfos sabían que le gustaba también había postres.

-Come es para ti, voy a descubrir todo lo que te gusta y hacerlo realidad para ti-

-¿Porque lo vas a hacer?-en un murmullo pero había curiosidad en la pregunta.

-Voy a ganarme tu perdón y demostrarte que me interesas demasiado-acariciando su mejilla, el ojiverde podía ver que es sincero.

El ojiverde se iba a negar a comer pero su estómago protesto derrotado empezó a comer, lo que no sabía era que en el jugo había poción para el estómago ya que como no había casi comido podía vomitar al ingerir alimento, Ethan estaba satisfecho verlo comer tan gustoso le agrado también sabia por los elfos que casi no ha dormido pero eso lo arreglara pronto él se encargara de que no se enferme.

-Mira Harry sobre lo del otro día nunca quise que te sintieras mal ahora sé que puedes pensar que me burlaba de ti, pero no es así para mi tu eres perfecto desde tu alborotado cabello hasta tus dedos de los pies vamos a olvidar lo sucedido quieres-suplico.

Harry mordió su labio olvidar era un buen trato o hacerse el enojado pero no lo culpaba cada uno tiene su forma de pensar.

-Bueno no veo porque no pero, yo no soy esa persona que piensas-

-Harry puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras y ese medallón lo afirma-solo rodo los ojos en serio sly.

-Ya que lo otro está olvidado no quiero volver a dormir sin ti-

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a dormir de nuevo contigo?-

-A eso es fácil te enojaste con lo de los espejos, pero no hubo ninguna queja de todo lo demás-su quijada cayo.

-Eres un…ahhh-dijo frustrado.

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero sé que te encanto ese es mi estilo-bufo por la arrogancia del hombre.

Antes de cenar Ethan se acercó a Harry le tendió un libro muy grueso.

-¿Y esto que es?-

-¡Un libro!-dijo con burla.

-Sé que es un libro, me refiero a porque me lo das-lo miro feo.

-Sé que te gustan las artes oscuras, así esto te lo doy para estudiar ya que desde mañana empiezan tus clases prácticas contra mí-

-¿Contra ti?-

-Sí y cada que pierdas tendrás un castigo-el entrecerró los ojos.

-No habrá más espejos, sobre eso no hay discusión a menos que quieras que incendie tu mansión-estaba satisfecho pues no lo había rechazado.

-También mañana te llegaran un formulario para que lo llenes y veras en que estas bien también sabremos que materias necesitas reforzar para presentar tus EXTASIS-

-Sabes que el ministerio sabrá donde estoy-

-No amor ya solo llega mágicamente solo sabrán que te graduaste al aparecer tu nombre una vez que tus resultados hayan sido entregados-

-Astuta serpiente-murmuro.

-Siempre mi pequeño león-le dijo besando su sien.

Hogwarts

La amada y odiada lechuza negra llegaba a la sala común de slytherin buscando a Theo el mencionado sonrió al verlo cuando entro a la sala sin notar la mirada de muerte que le dio el rubio a la lechuza el cual lo ignoro olímpicamente como si fuera insignificante, en estos momento Draco quería matar a la cosa esa llena de plumas pero sabía que Theo se enojaría muchísimo con él trato de calmarse.

-¿Qué te dice Theo?-pero el moreno no le hacía caso ya que leía lo escrito se rio al leer lo que Harry le dice ya castigo a su padre sin sexo una semana por haberse comido su chocolate, el sly no sabía como pero al ojiverde le mandaban un chocolate de suiza realmente delicioso pero solo cada dos meses que se acababa de preparar, a su padre le daba por robárselo siempre parecía niño chiquito como decía su abuelo.

El rubio casi gruñía de coraje siempre que llegaba una carta el castaño lo ignoraba para beneplácito de Blaise que pensaba que la venganza era dulce, luego lo vio sacar una cadena con un cóndor de oro con ojos azules de zafiros el cual se puso feliz ninguno de los sly sabía que esa era la forma de su "patronus" pues Harry le enseño como hacerlo en el verano, sabía que era un regalo de su padre como felicitación por haberlo conjurado.

Blaise intervino antes que su amigo celoso rubio hiciera una tarugada.

-¡Theo es muy bonito! ¿Quién te lo mando un pretendiente?-dijo como broma.

-¿Qué? No me lo envió mi padre de regalo, por algo que hicimos en vacaciones-dijo ya que no diría que fue Harry y menos que ahora era el esposo de su padre no sería una locura todos se enterarían cuando ellos lo decidiera, además no podía negar que el ojiverde se veía mejor ahora que nadie le exigía nada ni tenía que cumplir las expectativas de otros, además al lado de su padre se veían mucho mejor.

Draco respiro un regalo de su padre bueno no podía enojarse por ello.

-Entonces vamos al pueblo-todos se apresuraron a salir caminaron tranquilos sin preocupaciones por que ya no las había tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla, unos dulces.

Vieron que el castaño iba a una tienda de cosas antiguas lo siguieron.

-Theo amigo ¿qué vas a comprar?-

-Es una sorpresa para alguien especial-ahí volvieron los celos del rubio, Blaise no sabía si golpearse o a Theo ya que cada que decía especial Draco sacaba fuego por los ojos aunque en realidad es su culpa por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Entraron al local el hombre mayor le sonrió al joven.

-Señor Nott su encargo, espero que le guste a su padre-

-Yo también lo espero señor Stevens-tomando el paquete envuelto.

Lejos de él –Drake vas a tener que empezar a controlarte o ya decláratele-le dijo molesto el ojivioleta.

Draco ahora comprendía que cuando tienes las cosas a tú alcance no las valoras solo cuando te das cuenta que podrían ya no ser tuyas, pues desde que regresaron de vacaciones el verlo cartearse con quien sabe quién se dio cuenta de cuanto le gusta el castaño pero ahora parece que ya no le interesa a Theo, quien será quien le quita la atención de su Theo.

Unos días antes de presentar sus NEWT le llego otra carta, la abrió con interés sus cejas se levantaron hasta el cabello.

-Demonios sabía que era bueno pero no tanto-dibujo una semisonrisa.

En la siguiente salida al pueblo el rubio echaba lumbre porque Theo le iba a comprar un regalo a su amigo, ese día nadie se acercó al ojigris solo si querían ser mordidos, hasta el profesor Snape solo levanto la ceja viendo su actitud pero tampoco hizo nada, además no era su problema solo murmuro sobre mocosos malcriados, como extrañaba a Potter por lo menos él era más entretenido.

Eran las vacaciones de invierno del sexto año el ultimo del castaño, pronto terminaría el colegio regresaba para la navidad y año nuevo se sentía triste pues Draco no se le ha declarado por lo que ya casi perdió la esperanza por lo que decidió no estar en el colegio pues había oído que se quedaba, se había impuesto alejarse lo más posible para que después no fuera tan duro.

Draco siguió a Theo pues Blaise le había dicho que se iba por flú en la oficina de Snape no es que lo siguiera realmente era que se había olvidado de sus apuntes los cual necesitaría para terminar la tarea que su padrino les dejo.

-¡Theo olvidaste tus apuntes!-pero se quedó congelado pues el castaño abrazaba al joven que en ningún lado podía confundir-¡POTTER!-grito.

-¡Oh! Malfoy que agradable sorpresa-dijo como si no pasara nada.

-Sorpresa un cuerno ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Todo el maldito mundo te busca y tú como si nada-le dijo furioso no porque estuviera aquí si no porque abraza a Theo su Theo, ¿pero que pasa él es su novio? ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!

-¡Hola hijo!-saludo a su hijo pero se dirigió al moreno al cual le planto un beso de telenovela, al separarse vio al rubio.

-¡Hola Draco que gusto verte!-pero el rubio no contesto estaba conmocionado.

-Por lo menos no se desmayó-dijo el ojiverde casi acabo y el rubio cayo desmayado.

-En serio ustedes dos y sus besos van a acabar con los slytherin-dijo el castaño pues a él le paso lo mismo, se acercó a levitar el cuerpo de su amor.

Al ir despertando vio a su lado a Theo le sonrió, pero recordó lo que lo conmociono se sentó buscando vio cerca de la ventana al moreno y el padre de su amigo.

-¿Te sorprendió también no?-

-¡Sí!-lo volteo a ver-¿Desde cuándo Theo?-pregunto.

-En las vacaciones de verano del cuarto año-

-¿Desde hace dos años? ¿Pero?-

-Es la decisión de ellos, mi padre es feliz y si él es su felicidad-no había argumento asía ello.

El rubio hablo por flú con su padrino para que lo dejara quedarse en la casa de Theo, él no le vio problema claro que no menciono nada de Potter.

Draco comprobó como Theo que Harry era muy diferente a lo que todos piensan, se sorprendió al saber que ya presento sus EXTASIS y los paso con honores, es un gran duelista al vencer al señor Nott.

Ahora sabia porque la lechuza negra lo retaba pues si era Hedwig pero el papa de Theo le puso un hechizo para que cambiara de color a negro con ojos morados.

Draco aprovecho el quedarse durmiendo con Theo en su cama, también aprovecho para hacerlo su novio así no corría riesgo de que nadie se lo ganara.

Lo que provoco que todos en la casa de Slytherin suspiraran tranquilos, ya que no tenían que aguantar los cambios de humor de su rubio príncipe.

La graduación fue una fecha un poco agridulce para muchos para los profesores fue triste ver otra generación irse aunque a la vez felices ya otro ciclo terminaba, un pelirrojo se sentía mal que no hubiera podido haberse graduado con su amigo, aunque sabía que él ya había terminado la escuela ya unos meses después de graduarse la noticia se dio a conocer en el profeta fue un escándalo todos querían saber dónde estaba pero él sabía que su amigo por fin tenia lo que siempre quiso la tranquilidad solo esperaba volver a verlo más adelante.

Aunque en estos momentos se frotaba el estómago pues con sus dos meses de embrazo sentía un poco de náuseas y ya se le notaba pues según el medimago esperaba gemelos, por su puesto Blaise era feliz sus bebes venían en camino y su león estaba casado con el así que su objetivo se cumplió.

Los Nott habían decidido ir a vivir un tiempo fuera de Inglaterra donde pusieran caminar sin ser molestados por lo que ahora vivian en Creta la isla es tranquila hay una gran comunidad mágica pero cada quien se respeta el ojiverde puede caminar como cualquier persona en medio de la plaza sonríe mietras es bañado por el sol, unas manos acarician con suavidad su abultado vientre después de casi siete años de estar juntos decidieron tener un bebe el cual es muy esperado Theo por fin va tener un hermanito secretamente está feliz a su padre no le pide que él y Draco tengan uno ya que ellos decidieron que una vez que el rubio se gradué de maestro pocionista van a encargar que sería en unos dos años más.

-¿Eres feliz Harry?-

-Mucho Ethan, la verdad nunca imagine que podría tener esto-señalando la paz, el poder ser solo Harry y no el salvador del mundo mágico.

-Yo soy más al tenerte con migo-sonrió mientras abraza al joven besándolo.

-En serio no pueden dejar de besarse, lo hacen todo el tiempo-dijo Theo.

-Hay hijo, estas celoso que Draco no te bese-le dijo con burla pues el rubio le gusta besarlo mucho.

-Oigan no peleen, vamos a comer que tu hijo-señalando al mayor-Y tu hermano-señalando al otro Nott-Tiene mucha hambre-caminaron al restaurant pues les gusta mucho pasear.

-Theo deja de molestar a tu papá-

-Esta es mi oportunidad, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo son ellos-

-Si pero no estas feliz, por como son las cosas-

-Más que nadie, si Harry no hubiera llegado a la vida de mi padre no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora, no tendría un hermanito en camino, no hubieras estado celoso y no estaríamos casados-

-Esto hubiera sucedido talvez no como ahora pero si lo hubiera hecho-dijo tercamente el rubio.

-Sí claro, pero me alegra que mi padre haya encontrado el amor-los dos sonrieron, se dieron un beso y siguieron a la pareja.

Fin


End file.
